The Children of Herobrine Chronicles
by Zuwel
Summary: While many minecrafters consider Herobrine bad, he really is good nowadays, but with him being framed for the murder of 23 people in a small village. He quickly calls up his 3 kids to help find the murderer and get him for evidence while he tries to battle for innocence against notch. Can Jamie, Jessie, and Ty save their father from being expelled to the end. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Hello Internet and welcome to...well my FIRST FANFIC! Man i got excited there[almost too excited]. Stop it other conscience! [sorry]. Once again welcome to my First Fanfic! Ok, thats better. much calmer. now first off a disclaimer, CONSCIOUSNESS!**

**[*reads very fast*: !DISCLAIMER: Minecraft is not owned by me (you should know that otherwise...I could recommend you to a good doctor), nor are any of the youtubers that I believe are bound to burst through my door and jump in to my fiction. If any OC's are used from any other person I will give credit and if you are looking to use one, ask permission from the creator! *GASPS* you should owe me a reward every time I do that]**

**No. [:(]**

**I might not post often because i'm just trying this out, BUT [heehee, he said butt] STOP IT! BUT if i get good reviews and you like it, I could try to post more often. [*attempts to make a script that will spambot me reviews and favorites*] Your in my head so I can see that, its nice but please don't burden me, let the readers do the asking. [fine.]**

**NOW TO THE STORY OF EPIC DRAMA AND DOOM AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! [You done?] Yeah I think so. HUZZAH!**

* * *

_Chapter 0: The Prologue_

You quickly try and find a book. You need to know "It's" weakness before it found your hiding spot. Heart beating faster, sweat beads rolling down your face. There has to be at least one book on "HIM". You could hear a small footstep crunching the leaves with a satisfying crack in the lawn, no ones there. You found one title that could be your only hope left. You opened it up and started reading the first chapter hoping for tips. What you got instead was intriguing...

* * *

_Herobrine: Behind the beliefs_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_Herobrine to most minecrafters only exists in old fairy tales of the gods and the nightmares of children. To some they consider him the almighty devil of the realm known as the Nether(pg.96). Only the bravest of minecrafters venture out into this dangerous dimension for not only are the ghasts(pg.157) and pigmen(pg.158) deadly and overwhelming threat with power but the great Herobrine considers it as home. There are though a small fraction of all minecrafters who don't believe its herobrines fault for destruction caused in countless minecrafters chunks. These people are known as the "Good of the Brine"(GOTB)(pg.43). They take him for his good and forgive him for his bad. The official count of how long Herobrine does something destructive is at an all time high with a count of 736 (minecraftian)days to the date this book is published according to the GOTB. Not that bad after all, eh?! Now to surprise you even more, Herobrine actually is a father of 3 kids. These kids are raised and taught by the all powerful Herobrine and also his wife Kaylie. Most people have NO idea he has a life like he does today. The 3 kids, Jamie, Jessie, and Ty are very special and have super-human abilities. Jamie, the youngest at the age of 9, can harness the abilities of fire and lava by shooting fireballs and other things related. Jessie, the oldest at the age of 17, can harness the ability of stealth, and can turn invisible as well as teleport. Ty is the adopted child, at the age of 14, he can harness the abilities of an ender dragon by changing into a hybrid of half human, half dragon and could if necessary go completely ender dragon but would have to struggle to get control of himself. Ty was born via a faulty ender dragon egg, cast away to the deep dark depths of the Nether only to be found by Herobrine. He was nurtured and taught how to survive and act in the overworld(pg.91). Ty was released at the age of 8 into the overworld after pestering his father enough to release him into the world. He promised he would keep his ender side a secret. His official overworld name was therefore given as Deadlox. /A picture of Herobrine\_

* * *

Was the thing chasing you Herobrine? Would he spare your life? Where is this Ty? Where is Herobrine?

A sharp pain racketed through your body, being accompanied with a stabbing sound...The pain is brutal...Your slowly becoming drowsy...The murderer took the knife out of your body...You grunt in pain as it hurts more...you spin around as your falling to see the murderer...This was not Herobrine you could tell...but you couldn't stay awake long enough to mentally describe it...You drift off to eternal sleep.

The murderer leans down and whispers to you "Goodnight."

blackness...

* * *

**So how was that? Not so bad eh! [It Was TERRIBLE] Shutup, you don't have an opinion here!**

**[This was a blank so I filled it.] GET OUT OF HERE, SHOO!**

**First I want to ask for attention to some systems I have: [] = Conscience, (()) = Author Note/Comment, /\ = imagine what the text was in the slashes was actually there as a picture or something.**

**Also the chapter one words in the informational book were [not affiliated with the full Children of Herobrine chapters.] HEY! [What?] I was gonna say that :(**

**Well anyway,**

**Bye Guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Murderer at Hand

**Why hello, I didn't see you there internet! [you totally did] Stop ruining my charming intros that will convince them to read! well large delays but ready for this...I got my first favorite! Thank you to whoever had such decency to do that kind act of...um...bravery? [*facepalm*] Well this is awkward so, CONSCIENCE!**

**[*reads very fast*: !DISCLAIMER: Minecraft is not owned by me (you should know that otherwise...I could recommend you to a good doctor), nor are any of the youtubers that I believe are bound to burst through my door and jump in to my fiction. If any OC's are used from any other person I will give credit and if you are looking to use one, ask permission from the creator!]**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Murderer at Hand_

Notch sits at his throne in the highest reaches of the aether. A messenger of the god dashes up the stairs.

"Your majesty, a terrible crime of *gasps* mass murder has been committed!" The messenger blurts out of breath.

"Where?!" Notch asks in a booming voice.

"The small miner town of pixelton *gasps* all the people *gasps* dead!"

"Who did this?!"

"It l-looks a lot like H-Herobrines work!" The weak messenger slowly replies.

Notch thought Herobrines days of killing were over and done. _Why now... Why would he start again now? _The devilish brother must have lost his ways and broke the promise the two gods made to not kill for enjoyment and evil again. He would be forced to do what he dreaded never to do, banishing herobrine forever to the end. He entered the dreamscape to contact the god.

"BROTHER! You have some explaining!" Notch blasted through the dreamscape.

* * *

((Deadlox's POV))

Deadlox otherwise known as Ty was walking through the dense Minecraftian forest on a walk. He was thinking of his life the new world he was introduced to that was so much different from his old home. His life was good considering he had a job as a hunter and a small shack on the edge of the village. _For a person born in the nether?_ Deadlox chuckles to himself. His eyes dart to some bushes. someones there he knows but he keeps walking. Out of the bushes comes a teenage girl about 18 by the looks hurling herself at him. He spins quickly putting his right arm up to defend himself from the girl and he reaches for his stone sword but halts as he realizes who the attacker is.

"My Notch, Jessie don't do that!" Deadlox says with a small smile on his face.

"Hahahaha, THAT FACE! You should have seen your face!" His older sister laughs.

"It's good to see you sis!"

"No kidding, good to see you Ty!" Deadlox looks around with a nervous look in his eyes too hearing that name.

"What brings you to the overworld today?"

"Well it concerns our father." Her eyes meet the ground and the mouth droops with them.

"What happened?" A concerned look covers his face.

"Hes getting blamed for a well staged murder designed to frame him."

"Is Notch using his threat again?"

"It's for real this time!" Jessie has a extremely serious look to her face.

_no no no this can't be happening! _If his father was sentenced to the end then there would be no forms of communication to him. He would have no advisor in his times of need. He would never see him again.

"what do you suppose we do?" Deadlox asks.

"We hunt the guy down, capture him, give him the worst possible ride to the aether, show the evidence, simple!" She says with a dead serious look on her face.

"I guess were going on a hunt!" He grins slightly.

The two walk off to pixelton straight west into the sunlight. Nothing will stop them from reaching their target so they think.

* * *

**Well there you have a nice long chapter for the first time ever. [wow, watch the wording there!] I WAS NOWHERE NEAR THAT WORDING [Now the readers are breaking into song probably] Lets just drop the topic, agree? [Sure] Good well if you liked this chapter or have any questions or fixes for me just leave a comment! **

**BYE GUYS!**

**[BYEEEE!]**


End file.
